Helpless Rowdyruff
by DarkBerserk194
Summary: Brick a didn't know what happend to his Brother's and need Help from the Powerpuff Girls. As he find it out, it start's that nothing really matters for him. Or maybe Something can cance this quickly?
1. No Help from us!

The City of Townsville. It's time for the Powerpuff Girls to go to bed.

''Girls! It's 7:30! Time for bed!'' the Professor said. ''Alright!'' the Girls yelled.

With this words they're dashed to they room.

''Blossom, do you can tell me a good night story?'' Bubbles asked. Blossom smiled and answered: ''Sure Bubbles. I got from the Professor a new book. Should I read it?''

Bubbles stand up and jump and and down. ''Yes please!'' ''Okay okay. Now listen.'' Blossom said with a bigger smile.

''Another Story?'' Buttercup said, a bit and Bubbles started to giggle. ''You don't have to listen too. Do you know that?'' ''Just read it already!'' Buttercup yelled at Blossom, but she didn't listening.

''Stop to yell at Blossom! Come on! Read it!'' Bubbles yelled at Buttercup back. Blossom sit down next to Bubbles and started to read. ''It was onetime three Boys. All People always think 'What for nice Boys', but they was all the Time evil.

One Day, they go into a cave. They would prove that they're brave. But then, something happend and of the three Boys, just one was found... No one knows, what happend to the other two...'' ''Poor Boys'' Bubbles whisperd. Blossom continued.

''That Boy that survived, don't know what to do without his Brothers. He know, that he's the only one that can safe them, but he need help. He need really strong People.

So he go to talk with his bigest rivals... The Rest I can't read...'' ''Why not?'' Bubbles asked.

''I think that when the Professor drank his coffee...'' Blossom was interupt by Bubbles's laugh. ''Don't say anything Blossom. I know what you mean.'' Bubbles said while laughing harder.

''Stop laughing so loud!'' ''Stop to yell at me Buttercup!'' Blossom can't hear that anymore. ''Stop to yell at eachother! It's better when we all go now to sleep, okay?'' ''Okay!'' Bubbles and Buttercup said with big smiles.

The next Day. The Girls are still asleep, but woke up because they're heard a voice that all the Time yell: Hey Puffs! Wake up! ''Who is this'' ''I don't know Buttercup, but let's check it out!''

The Girls dashed to the Windows, and was shocked. In front of they door was Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys. ''Hey! What do you want!'' ''Just come down!''. First the Girls look at eachother, but then fly down.

''So what do you want Brick?'' Buttercup said with an angry Tone. ''I know that this is...crazy, but I...I need your help...'' ''Help! You're kidding!'' each of the Girls yell. ''I can explane everything. Really'' ''Then go on'' ''Well i'ts so. We onetime went into a Cave, then something happend and anything went black...When we woke up we was in a Cage. Some black...things comes and took Boomer. In this Moment I try to leave, and I done it. Now I need help to free them. So...can you maybe help me?''

''Help you! Why should we?'' ''Buttercup calm down'' Blossom said trying to calm her down. ''But she's right. Why should we? Without your Brothers you're helpless, right?'' ''Right...'' He answered whispering. ''Then it's better for us'' ''Right!''

Blossom and Buttercup go back home, but Bubbles's stay. ''Is something Bubbles?'' Blossom asked. Bubbles turned around to face Brick, who's forming a 'Help me', but Bubbles ignore him. ''No nothing. I'm coming'' she answered sweetly.

Brick feel to his knees and said to himself 'No one love me...No one understand me...''


	2. Maybe he isn't evil

Bubbles's P.O.V

It's 16:40 and it's raining really heavy. Silence was in the Room until Buttercup was yelling loud ''What do you want here!'' ''Buttercup what's wrong?'' Blossom asked ''Look who was in our Garden!''. I and Blossom turned around and it was Brick.

''Brick what did I tell you? We will not help you!'' I yell at him so loud I can. ''Now go and never come back!'' ''Bubbles calm down! You beginning being like Buttercup!''. Blossom's right. ''Brick you know that we're rivals. We can't help a Criminal. Never!''

''I agre'' Brick didn't say anything, just look at the Ground. Again silence was in the Room, but then Blossom got, I think, an Idea ''Girls maybe talk tomorrow about it'' ''And what is with Brick?''. No one know's what to do with him. ''Maybe...maybe he can stay here for one Night'' ''Blossom are you crazy? I mean Hello. That's you Counterparent''

''Come one... Just this one Night'' I make my beginng Face and I win. ''Okay...But just this one Night!'' ''Just this one Night'' I and Blossom said while smiling.

No ones P.O.V

''Girls! Dinner!'' ''We coming Professor!'' Everyone sat down and start to eat. ''Girls you didn't tell me aout your little Friend'' ''Friend? What Friend?'' Bubbles asked ''You know. That little Boy'' ''That's Blossom's Boyfriend'' ''Buttercup!'' ''Blossom is this really your 'Boyfriend'?''

''No he isn't Professor. He's just mine and Bubbles's good Friend'' ''She's right'' Bubbles said, like always, in her sweetly Tone ''But he haven't got a Home. Can he maybe stay with us?'' ''Yes he can, but if something break then he must go, okay?''

''Okay Professor''

Blossom's P.O.V

The Dinner is over. I go up to see what Brick is doing. First I look in my Room, and there he was looking out of the Window. ''Is something?'' I asked him. He looked at me for a Second, and then again looking out ''No nothing is...'' ''Tell me. I will not laugh''

''It's just... I really want to know what happend to my Brothers... Maybe...maybe they're death!''. I know that Brick is going crazy. I mean, who thinking that your own Sister or Brother death. ''Brick! Brick come down! All is okay'' ''Nothing's okay! I don't know what happend to my Brother's! It's all my Fault... I mean...why I didn't help them? I'm an Idiot...'' ''I said that we will talk Tomorrow about it, okay?'' ''Okay...''

Brick's P.O.V

I can see that I and my Brother's again in the same Cave, in the same Cage and the same black thing's coming to take Boomer. Like it was, I run and came into a small Room. There was the Shadow's with my Brother's. One of this Shadow's came with...

I don't know what it is, but it have much Spike's. The Thing that shocked me was, that they...killed my Brother's. I can't see this anymore so I just run away. They laughed. They laugh and my Brother's death. I cried so loud I can. ''Brick! Brick wake up!'' a Voice said...

No one's P.O.V

Brick woke up with a big Gasp. ''Everything okay?''. Blossom was there. ''I think, you got a Nightmare, rigth?'' ''Yeah... a really bad Nightmare...'' ''About your Brother's?'' ''Yes'' ''Well, all is okay. Don't worry, we will find out what happend to your Brother's''

''I hope...''.


	3. Feelings I should not feel

Blossom's P.O.V

It was still the Night, but I can't sleep. I all the time was thinking, what happend to Brick's Brothers. I looked at the Clock. It's 1:30 ''Can't the Time go faster?''. The Point is, I don't know, why I care about Brick and his Brothers. I mean, his my Counterpart.

I have to find out, why I feel this.

No one's P.O.V

The Girls eat and fly to Pokeyoaks Kindergarden. ''Hey Girls. Do you know that someone new comes?'' Robin asked, running quickly to them ''Do you know who comes?'' ''No'' ''Boys, Girls please sit down. Some of you know, that Today someone new comes''

Bubbles start to jumping up and down ''Yeah and I really want to know, who it is!''

''Well then come in''. The Door opened and a Boy comes in. It was Brick. Blossom

and Bubbles are happy that it's him, but Buttercup was angry about that. ''Hi Brick''

Blossom and Bubbles said. Brick looked at them and smiled. ''So your Name is Brick?'' Ms Keane asked.''Yes'' he answered ''Children, say hello to Brick'' ''Hello Brick!'' ''Please sit donw next to Blossom and Bubbles'' ''Okay'' ''So now we can beginn''.

After the school, they quickly fly home. ''Hard Day Today'' ''Right Blossy'' ''Blossom, Bubbles do you want to help me?''

''Sure! We come Professor!''. Blossom and Bubbles dashed to the Professor to help

him.

Brick smiled and looked out of the Window. ''Why do you go to School now?'' ''Why? Why do you ask? Can't I go to School?'' ''When your Brothers was, you didn't go'' ''I just go, because I want it, understand?'' ''And why do you want it now?'' ''Just shut up Buttercup''

''No! You shut up!'' ''You both shut up!''. Buttercup and Brick turned around. It was Blossom. Behind her was Bubbles. ''We have to speak with you Brick'' ''With me? What did I done this Time?'' ''Nothing. Just tell me, can you remember, when and in what for a Cave you was?''.

Brick can't remember it. He was in this Moments in that Cave so stressed, that he forgot about all what happend. ''No'' ''You don't know it anymore?'' ''Wait. Now I remember it. I was in that Cave one Week ago, and I think it was...the Blackmine Cave.''

''I hate this Cave'' ''Bubbles, stop being such a Baby'' ''Stop calling Bubbles a Baby'' ''But that's right!'' ''No it isn't. The Blackmine Cave... We go Tomorrow so go, and pack the Things that we will need'' ''Did that means, that we will explore the Blackmine Cave?''

''Right Bubbles''. Bubbles and Buttercup dashed out of the Room, to pack all Things, that they will need. ''Did we will find my Brothers?'' ''Yes Brick''

Brick's P.O.V

I wonder, why Blossom is so nice to me. And why I'm not Evil. Well I better don't hurt them or I will never see my Brothers again... I hope that they're alive...

Blossom's P.O.V

I packing my Things now well, but why I'm nice to Brick and he to me. Is this a Trick? I don't think so... And I better don't ask him. He is a Rowdyruff Boy and they're dangerous. Not that but still...

No one's P.O.V

''So, did everyone pack all Things?'' ''Yes Blossy'' ''Yeah Leader Girl'' ''Yup'' ''Good. We have Tomorrow wake up on 3:00 A.M.'' ''3:00 A.M.! Ou no no no! I don't go!'' ''You will come with us Buttercup. If you like it or not.'' ''I hate it that you're the Leader''...

''I hope, that I can finally see my Brothers again''...


	4. Blackmine Cave we come

''Blossom! Blossom wake up!'' ''What?'' ''You forgot? We wanted to explore the Blackmine Cave. Remember?''. Finally she opened her Eyes. ''Ou. Brick, it's you'' ''Can we finally go to that Cave?'' ''Sure. I just wake up Bubbles and Buttercup''

''Okay'' He answered happily.

''Professor, we go to explore the Cave'' ''Please watch out that nothing happend to you Girls!'' ''Okay Professor''

Bubbles's P.O.V

We fly one hour and finally landet. ''So that's the Blackmine Cave?'' ''Yup''. I look at that Cave. It looks pretty dangerous. ''Do we go in now'' ''Sure''. We go in and it was so dark, that I can't see my Hands, but they're right in front of me. ''Did someone have a Torch?'' Buttercup asked

''Ask that dead People'' Brick answered while pointing to the dead People. We look around and I really find a Torch ''You Guys I found a Torch!'' ''Did it works?''. I tried it and Light comes ''That means yes''. Blossom smirked, Buttercup rolled her Eyes and Brick just looking around.

''So...are we going to explore that Cave?'' I asked ''Sure'' Blossom answered. We going and looking around. Maybe we will find Brick's Brothers. I don't know why, but I miss Boomer... ''Brick, do you maybe know in which part of the Cave you was when you was here?''

''Not really...'' ''It's okay''. We walked a hour long and nothing find... ''Guys I give up! Let's go back Home'' Buttercup said ''Please I need my Brothers and I can't do it by myself'' ''I have a Plan!'' ''Finally Leader Girl'' ''Well, it's so. Buttercup you explore the right Part, Bubbles you go forward and I go with Brick to explore the left Part, okay?''

''Okay!''. I have a long Way behind me. I all the Time look around, but sadly nothing find... I hope that Buttercup or Blossom and Brick find something...

Buttercup's P.O.V

Nothing. Just nothing. I all the Time look around and find no damn Thing. Maybe Bubbles or Blossom with Brick find a Hint. I entered a Room. ''Hello! Is here someone?''. No answere. I looked exactly around and just find... I think it's Zombies.

''Hello Zombies. Wait... Zombies?'' somthing was behind me. I run away, but was cought... ''HELP!'' I yell so loud I can.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I go with Brick. Why do I said this? His my Counterpart. Man I'm so dumb! ''Find something yet?'' I asked him ''No...''. Then I heard the Yell for Help. It was Buttercup.

''Come on Brick! Something's wrong with Buttercup!. I run a bit, but then stoped because Brick don't come with me.

''What's wrong?'' he didn't answere ''Brick what is it?'' I go to him and he pointet somewhere. There was two Boys. One green with black Hair and one blue with blonde Hair. It's Brick's Brothers. ''Don't worry. I they're just sleeping'' ''You think'' I nodded.

I go to them and check they Pulse. Nothing... They have both no Pulse... They're dead... Brick looks very worried ''Are...are they're really sleeping?'' I go to Brick and give him a Hug. ''Sorry Brick... They're dead...'' Brick gasped and started to cry and scream to the Top of his Lungs.

In this Moment Bubbles and Buttercup comes. ''What's going on? Didn't you noticed that I had a Fight with Zombies!'' ''Buttercup calm down... Bad News... Brick's Brothers dead...'' They're gasped and look at me and Brick. I feel so sorry for him...

Don't worry about Boomer and Butch. They will come back ;)


	5. First Emotions?

Blossom's P.O.V

It was one Week ago since we found Bricks dead Brothers. The first Day he cry's without a Stop. On the second Day he was okay, but from the third Day to Today he just lay in the Bed and do nothing... Not even eat... When I speak with him one Time, he say's, that nothing really matters to him anymore.

I'm kinda worried. Maybe I should try to talk to him again?. I try. I entered the Guest Room were Brick was, still laying inside looking out the Window. ''What do you want?'' ''I want to talk with you'' ''About what? I said, nothing really matters. The World isn't that what it one Time was...''

I can't see and hear this anymore. Now I'm pissed off ''HEAR! YOU NOW GO OUT AND DO SOMETHING, INSTED LAYING IN BED! DO YOU REALLY WANT SO A LIFE! DO YOU REALLY THINK, WHEN SOMETHING BAD HAPPENING TO ME IT'S OVER! NO BRICK! LIFE'S NOT OVER!''

Brick's P.O.V

I was just shocked. The badest Thing is, she's my Counterpart and all what she said is right. Life's not over. But...why she is helping me? She should fight me till the End. She was born to kick my - and other Villian's Butt. ''So, do you now understood what Life's mean?'' She asked.

I just nodded ''Good. Now come down and eat something''. Finally I heard her calmy Voice again. Her beautiful calmy Voice. I smiled, but so fast I smiled, so fast I frowned. Did I said in my Mind, her B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L calmy Voice? No. No I didn't.

Well... I hope I didn't... ''Brick! Did you finally come down?'' ''Sure''. I flew down, to the Kitchen. Blossom was already there. I looked at the Clock. It was 18:45. ''How long did I do nothing, insted laying in Bed?'' I asked her. She rolled her Eyes and take a deep Breath.

''One Week'' she said. I freaked out ''ONE WEEK!'' ''Hey, Calm down!'' ''One Week...'' I mumbled while looking on the Ground. ''Did you was worried?'' I asked. Dumb Question. Why should she? She's like an other me. But she isn't evil or a Boy. She's a Girl.

An Angel. All the People of Townsville love's her and her Sisters. I and my Brothers was just born to being hated... So why should someone love's me or my Brothers? No one care's about us... ''Yes'' I heard. I looked up and see that Blossom smiles to me.

''What?'' ''I said yes'' ''You...you was worried?'' ''Yup''. I don't know what to say now. She's my bigest Enemy, and was worried. ''Wow... I...don't know what to say...'' I said with a big Grin ''You don't have to say something'' she said with her warm hearted Smile. I don't know why, but my Mind is having a Battle right now. The Devil me said: She's right in front of you. Attack her!

But the Angel me said: Don't do it! She cared for you! And she was worried just because you think, Life's over!. I can't hear this anymore. I've got such a bad Headache like never. I have to take a Rest. ''Can...can we maybe continue the Talk Tomorrow?''

''Why?'' ''I've got a bad Headache'' ''Okay. Good Night Brick''

Blossom's P.O.V

After 15 Minutes I entered the Guest Room to see Brick. He was sleeping. I go to him, said again Good Night and softly kissed his Hand. I go out, closed the Door and fly to my Room. ''And?'' Buttercup asked ''And what?'' ''How is your Boyfriend?'' She asked.

''Please..don't start that again. I said he's not my Boyfriend!'' I yelled at her'' ''Ou please.. We all know that he is because you love him, right Bubbles?''. Bubbles said Nothing. ''Bubbles is just to shy to say Something, but we all know that...'' ''I said that he isn't my Boyfriend! Should I spell it for you!''.

Buttercup smirked. ''Well. If you say so'' She said. I know that this was not the End of our little 'Fight'.


	6. Berserk, Brat and Brute

Brick's P.O.V

It was still the Night. I woke up, because someone knocked on the Window. I looked at the Shadow. It has a big Ribbon on his Head and a Skirt. That mean's, it's a Girl. She have a spikey Ponytail. Like mines. ''Open the Window'' she whisphered. I go to the Window and open it.

''Who are you? Blossom? Is that you?'' I asked her. She smirked and looked around. ''Blossom, if that is you, then you hopefully know's, that this is your House'' I said to her. She just looked around and see a Photo of Blossom, her Sister's and the Professor.

She smiled and jumped out. I run to the Window to face her. She looked at me and formed a 'Everything will be better. Don't worry' and fly away. I don't know, where she fly's away, but I smiled about that what she said. ''Yeah. Everything will be better'' I said to myself and go back to Bed.

Blossom's P.O.V

''Girls! Time for School!''. I woke up and go to the Kitchen. Brick was already there, jumping around happily. ''Is something?'' I asked. He looked at me and jumped to me. ''Don't worry Bloss! All will be better!'' He answered with a big smile. I never see that.

He always had an evil smirk. And I didn't understand, what he mean's with 'All will be better'. I better don't ask him. Not when he's so happy. ''Hey Blossy. Hi Brick''. I turned around. It was Bubbles ''Hey Bubbles. How do you sleep?'' Iasked ''Good'' she answered.

''Do we go to School now?'' Brick asked ''Sure'' I answered.

No one's P.O.V

''Girls Boys, please sit down'' Ms Keane said. All Kids sit down ''Children, we got Today three new Students. Say hello''. Three Girls come's in. They're like Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Brick five years old. ''Hi, I'm Brute'' one of them said ''Hi, I'm Brat'' the other said.

''And I'm Berserk'' the last said ''Girls, please sit down on the Table next to the Powerpuff Girls'' ''Okay'' they said together. The Girls, Brick, the new Girls and the other Kids work's hard, until the Bell rings. ''Okay Girls and Boys, Recess'' Ms Keane said.

Bubbles fast run's to the new Girls. ''Hey! I'm Bubbles and this are my Sisters. What's your favourite Colour and Animal? Do you like to draw?'' Bubble asked Brat. Brat turned around and smiled happily ''Hi Bubbles. Let's see... My favourite Colour is dark blue and my favourite Animals are... Bunnys! And yes, I like to draw'' She said

''Great! Do you maybe have a Pluschie you really love? I have an Octopus. His Name is Octi'' ''Cool! I well have a favourite Pluschie and it's well an Octopus! His Name is Octo'' ''Then come one time to me. We can then play with our Octopuses!'' ''Sure!'' Bubbles and Brat jumped around and laughed.

Buttercup goes to Brute and Blossom to Berserk to talk to them. Brick was alone, so he first go to Buttercup and Brute. ''Can I maybe play with you?'' ''No you can't'' Buttercup answered. Brick didn't care. He then goes to Bubbles and Brat ''Hey you both.

Can I maybe play with you?'' ''Sorry Brick, but I want to play with Brat alone'' Bubbles said. He was now a little sad, but then goes to Blossom and Berserk. ''Hey Bloss. Can I maybe play with you two?'' ''No you can't Brick! Now go away!'' Blossom yelled at him. Brick was now complettly sad. No one want's to play with him.

Brick's P.O.V

I just want to go away from here, so I run Home. ''Professor!'' I yell ''Huh. Brick, it's you. What's wrong?'' he asked ''Since my first Day at School, everybody played with me. But Today we got three new Students and then everyone ignore me... I don't know what happends...

What did I do wrong?''. The Professor take me up. ''Brick it's always so. All children want's to play with the new one's'' he said ''But why did the Powerpuff Girls always beloved?'' ''Maybe... because they're have Superpowers'' ''But I well have Superpowers''

''Well... Sorry Brick... I don't know why everyone ignore you...'' ''It's okay Professor...'' ''Do you maybe want something to eat?'' ''Yes please...'' I answered quitly.

Brat's P.O.V

''Come on Brat! Faster!'' Bubbles said. They're taking me and my Sisters to they Home for Playtime. ''So, that's our House'' Blossom said. We scanned they House ''It's smaller then our Home'' Berserk said ''Really? Can we then maybe one Time come to visit you?'' Bubbles asked.

''Sure'' Brute answered. We go in. The House was in the inside beautiful ''Wow...'' I said. ''Professor were Home and go up to play with our new Friends!'' Blossom said.

''Girls, can I maybe talk to you?'' ''Sure Professor''

No one's P.O.V

The Girls go into the Kitchen and see the Professor and Brick, looking really sad. ''What is it Professor?'' ''Girls, I heard that you don't want to play with Brick Today. Is this right?'' ''We just wanted to play with the new Kids'' ''But you can't forget me! I'm well just a Kid!''

He try's to looking like he always is, but he started to cry and run into the Guest Room ''I...I go to talk with him'' Blossom said. She run's to the Guest Room and knocked on the Door ''What do you want?'' ''I want to talk with you''. After a Minute he opened the Door.

''Brick... I'm really sorry... I will chance this. Don't worry. Tomorrow you can play with me and Berserk, okay?'' ''Okay...'' he mumbled ''Feeling better?'' ''Yes. Thank you Blossom'' ''You're welcome''

Blossom P.O.V

Since Brick lifes with us, I just want that Brick is happy. But why? I always laugh, when Brick cry's. Now, I feel sorry for him. What's wrong. Anywhere, I better don't hurt him. Maybe he will turn to the good Site?

Brick's P.O.V

Why is Blossom so nice to me? Why she cheer me up all the Time? I don't know why.

Did I going to turn soft? No! I'm Brick, Leader of the Rowdyruff Boys! Well... I was one Time the Leader... I don't know what for a Feeling this is, but I like it.


End file.
